La sala de castigos
by Reader Spark
Summary: -¿Te gusto tu castigo baby?-pregunte sonriendo coquetamente mientras me acomodaba la falda. El sonrió dejándome sin aire, joder esa sonrisa era mi perdición. -Hay nena este ah sido el mejor castigo de mi vida-dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos.


**La sala de Castigos**

EPV

-Señor Cullen esto es el colmo ah sido llamado la atención tres veces en este semestre ¿cree que esto es correcto?-dijo el director. ¿Por qué? Porque otra vez estoy aquí peleando con el imbécil de Jacob querrán saber porque ¿verdad? Pues simple él es un Idiota.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Ya déjame Jacob te eh dicho que no quiero salir contigo-grito mi hermana Alice tratando de quitarse al babosos de Jacob._

_-Vamos lindura todas quieren, siéntete especial te lo eh pedido a ti-dijo el perro sarnoso ¿Cómo podía ser tan engreído?_

_-No Jacob te eh dicho que…_

_-Mi hermana te ah dicho que No asi que suéltala ó afronta las consecuencias-dije tratando de sonar calmado aunque por dentro quería molerlo a golpes._

_-Já no me hagas reír Cullen deja a Alice ella es la que tiene que decidir no tu-dijo sonriéndome burlonamente._

_-Pues si yo recuerdo ella te dijo que la dejes en paz-dije ahora riendo, el vino hacia a mí y lanzo el primer golpe…._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No no me parece señor pero tiene que saber que no fui quien inicio todo fue el-dije señalando a Jacob quien tenía el labio roto y el ojo morado.

-No me interesa quien empezó Señor Black usted va a tener que venir a clases de regularización ya que ah faltado a cuatro clases, mañana lo quiero después de clase para que ayude a la señora de limpieza y se encargara de dejar el instituto nítido-dijo y Jacob resoplo yo no pude contener una carcajada- Usted no cante victoria señor Cullen usted ira a detención-fue mi turno de gemir, Si Carlisle y Esme se enteran de esto seguro me quitan a mi hermoso volvo.

No tenía ni idea de donde quedaba la sala de detención asi que empecé a buscarla, ya llevaba una hora de retraso y seguro el maestro a cargo me mataría, cuando iba a darme por vencido vi un salón que decía **"Sala de Castigos" **camine hacia ella y la abrí, pero lo que veía no era un castigo mas bin era un regalo de dios, no pude evitar que _Edwardcito _ despertara, en el escritorio estaba una morena tocándose… Gracias al cielo, era de tez pálida, por lo que podía ver tenía un gran cuerpo.

_Lo metió_

_Lo saco_

_Lo metió_

_Lo saco_

Esto era el puto infierno yo aquí petrificado en la puerta mientras una diosa estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo solo con sus manitas.

-¿Pu..Puedo pasar?-dije inseguro ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, tenía los ojos más bonitos que haya visto en toda mi vida era un color chocolate profundo, eran un pozo que me invitaban a perderme en ellos. Rápidamente se acomodo la falda y respiro un par de veces.

-Eh… yo... Soy Isabella Swan la.. la pasante, entra y siéntate-dijo ella aun sonrojada.

_Sexy_

_Húmeda para mí_

_Su coño apretando mi polla_

-Soy Edward Cullen-dije ella extendió su mano hacia mí pero yo fui rápido y bese su mejilla. Se petrifico pero sonrió, me senté en la primera banca para poder estar cerca de ella, Todo su hermoso cuerpo destilaba sexo, mire abajo tratando de no decir incoherencias pero sus blancas y muy tonificadas piernas no me dejaban pensar, Decidido me levante hacia su escritorio ella me vio divertida, sabia cuales eran mis intenciones, la hale lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella estuviera contra mi pecho, estampe mis labios con los suyos, amoldábamos perfectamente, puse mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola más a mi ella gimió en mi boca haciendo que mi pene se excitara más y chocara contra su ombligo. Nos separamos por falta de aire espere alguna bofetada o algo pero solo volvió a besarme con más rudeza que la primera vez, la empuje hasta que ella quedara encima del escritorio, deje de besarla en los labios y me dedique a darle pequeñas mordidas en su cuello ella gemía.. Esto era el puto cielo. Metí mis manos por la falda. Joder no tenía bragas, lleve mi mano derecha a su centro. iHumeda!

-Oh Nena estas tan húmeda para mi-le dije y con un dedo empecé a tocar sus pliegues.

-Oh…. Baby si solo por ti húmeda para ti... Siéntelo oh si siéntelo Baby-decía ella mientras bombeaba otro dedo en su interior. Ella dirigía sus manos a los botones de mi camisa, los desabrocho despacio mientras Yo trataba de quitarle la blusa. Ambos nos liberamos ella de su blusa y yo de mi camisa, me atrajo más a su delgado cuerpo y acaricio toda la zona musculosa de mi pecho. Quité su falda dejándola totalmente desnuda para mí. Yo seguía aun con mis pantalones, la única prenda que logro quitarme fue la playera que ahora se encontraba en el piso.  
Me aparte de ella para quedar quitarse solo el resto de mi ropa.  
Volví al escritorio y con una de mis manos tomo de la cintura y la estampe contra la pared. Baje una de mis manos y la volví a meter en la vagina de ella.

-Lista para mí-murmure y empecé a chocar la punta de mi pene en su clítoris hinchado ¡Quise gritar! En verdad pero no sabía si había gente hasta esta hora. La embestía de una forma brutal, mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo hasta que las palmas de mis manos se encontraban con sus pechos, no dejaban de torturar a sus pezones mientras seguía embistiéndome cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

-Este es el puto cielo -jadeo en mi oído. Ataque su cuello sin dejar de hacer mi trabajo, mi pene entraba y salía haciéndola jadear bajo, gruñí contra su cuello y baje el ritmo de sus embestidas, deje sus pechos y mis manos bajaron a sus caderas, comencé a moverlas hasta llegar a un ritmo destrozador, pero sin dejar de ser jodidamente agradable,  
-¡Ahh!- un pequeño gemido se escapo de su garganta.

-Shh- acerque tanto mi cuerpo que mi pecho quedo amoldado a su espalda-  
**BPV**  
En un rápido movimiento me aparte de él para que su miembro saliera de mi, Edward gruño por mi acto.  
-Nunca- susurro en mi oído- pero nunca me dejes así- me miro a los ojos.  
Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y me jalaron hasta quedar bajo su cuerpo, uno de sus dedos pasó en mi intimidad haciéndome removerme, ¡maldita sea! Él quería torturarme.  
-Mmmm- susurro aun en mi oído- Dime, Bella- siguió moviendo sus dedos contra mis pliegues- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?  
¡Demonios! ¡Maldita voz jodidamente sensual!  
-¡Follame Edward!- murmure contra su cuello  
Edward me dedico una sonrisa torcida antes de que sus dedos se apartaran de mi intimidad y no tardo en remplazarlos con su potente miembro.  
¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Juro que mi orgasmo estuvo a punto de llegar cuando Edward me embistió tan fuerte, de inmediato sus labios callaron el enorme gemido de placer que estuve a punto de soltar.  
Enrede mis manos en su cabello para profundizar el beso, ambos soltábamos pequeños jadeos entre cada beso.  
Edward apoyaba todo su peso en el escritorio junto a mis costados, entraba y salía sin dejar de besarme, mis piernas estaban completamente enredadas en su cintura ayudándolo a entrar hasta el fondo de mi con mis talones en su trasero.

-Ahh Edward…- me mordí el labio.  
_Media Hora después_

-¿Te gusto tu castigo baby?-pregunte sonriendo coquetamente mientras me acomodaba la falda. El sonrió dejándome sin aire, joder esa sonrisa era mi perdición.

-Hay nena este ah sido el mejor castigo de mi vida-dijo y estampo sus labios contra los míos.


End file.
